


The Greatest Storm

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	The Greatest Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I love snow storms for the simple reason that each snow flake has it's own personality, and when you attempt to catch the most beautiful one it sways and flutters towards you and then is taken by the wind. Almost how an angel takes you to heaven. I also like snowstorms because of my big brother Alex. Now he is wild, and uncontrollable just like a snowstorm. He visits me and brings me supplies every two weeks. Alex told me once if I had been born in a hospital or if I had had any records at all I'd be dead right now. He told me because of who I am and how important I am, I would have been killed by now, but I live on the border of Canada and Maine in a small log cabin. 

 

"Please stay big brother, I miss you, I'm so alone when you leave. You don't let me have visitors." I begged my brother two weeks ago. 

 

"I've told you, it's dangerous, my job is very dangerous and I don't want my little brother hurt." Alex smiled and gave me a hug good bye and then left, disappearing into the snowstorm as usually. 

 

It's been two weeks and a day now and he is never late bringing me new supplies. I know he'll be here soon. 

 

After hours of watching the snow come and go for hours, I heard a knock on the door. Running to the door I pulled it open quickly. Some ugly man held my supplies. I watched him gasp and dropped them quickly, running. Maybe it's not safe here anymore. 

 

On the top of my supplies was a letter with only my name on the envelope, in Alex's handwriting. I read it slowly. 

 

Dear Brother, I hope you're well. Well if your reading this, I have probably had some sort of accident, you will never find the truth about. You will need protection now that I am gone. Go to Washington D.C. and find Fox Mulder. He works for the FBI. He will help you but tell him.... his sister is living under the name Lisa Coal, in Maine. Tell him your real name, he will believe you. 

 

Believe, Alex Krycek 

 

The End


End file.
